Leverage International: They're Not Their Parents
by Scarlett S.R.C
Summary: Hardison, Eliot and Parker continued and expanded Leverage by taking it international, but they didn't let that stop them from living their lives. Their kids are the proof, but they aren't satisfied with the simple life. Their kids want to walk in their footsteps and help those who can't help themselves.
1. The First Time Job

_**Summary:**_ Hardison, Eliot and Parker continued and expanded Leverage by taking it international, but they didn't let that stop them from living their lives. Their kids are the proof, but they aren't satisfied with the simple life. Their kids want to walk in their footsteps and help those who can't help themselves.

 _ **So, as you all have guessed by now, this is a Leverage story and it's about their...KIDS! It took me forever to decided names, Faceclaims, positions in the group and even secondary characters because, lets face it, we needed replacements for Sterling and Det. Bonanno.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't want to babble on and on about things you probably don't even care about so we're just gonna get this done and over with.**_

 _ **Main Cast**_

 ** _Odeya Rush as Spencer Spencer  
Elizabeth Gillies as Alice White Hardison  
Dylan O'Brien as Charlie  
Arden Cho as Lucille Hardison  
Alexandra Daddario as Laura Ford_**  
 _ **Robbie Amell as Jamie Ford**_

 _ **Secondary Cast  
Zac Efron as Peter Bonanno  
Emily Van Camp as Olivia Sterling**_

* * *

It was one AM in the morning. The streets and houses dark with no one stirring about on the quiet street of Edison Avenue. Everyone had been evacuated from their homes and were either sleeping in hotels or with friends and relatives. The street would seem abandoned to anyone who didn't know the conditions.

Suddenly a large house on the right side of the street exploded in a flash of oranges and reds, but few people were around to hear it.

Pieces of burning wood and objects from inside the house flew everywhere, smashing into the neighboring homes, falling onto the streets and into trees.

In the backyard of the exploded house a boy with black hair surfaced in the pool sputtering and splashing about until he realized where he was. He looked at the burning remnants of the house around the backyard and floating in the pool before he got a frantic look on his face.

"Lucy?!" He yelled turning in the pool trying to find the person he was yelling out for. "Lucy?!" He yelled again, but no one answered. "LUCILLE!"

But he got no answer in response and the only sounds he heard were the sounds of the crackling fire on the wood of the once beautiful house and distant sounds of sirens.

 _ **ONE WEEK EARLIER**_

"On my way to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven sacks, each sack had seven cats, each cat had seven kits. Kits, cats, sacks, wives, how many were going to St. Ives?"

Jamie Ford bit his lip as he tried to figure out the answer, but just as he was about to somebody beat him to it.

"Two thousand, four hundred and three." His younger sister Laura answered. Lucille shook her head as she bit down on her thumbnail.

"Nope." She answered and Laura gave her a look.

"I just did the math in my head." She said. "It's two thousand, four-"

"Nope." Lucille cut in earning a glare.

"Yes it is." Laura told her. "Which one of us got an A on every paper she's ever turned in and which one of us had to hack into the schools database just so she could pass the sixth grade?"

"Okay, for one," Lucille said holding up a finger. "That was uncalled for. Two, sixth grade was very difficult for everyone here with Dyslexia and three," She said poking out her thumb. "You're wrong."

Laura clenched her jaw as she slammed her book shut and put it down on the table next to her. The Brewpub was their usual before and after school hangout. Their parents always specifically told them not to drink any of the alcohol and then change it to not letting anyone see them knowing that they couldn't stop their children. "It's two thousand, four hundred a-"

"One." Lucille said catching Laura off guard. "The answer is one."

Laura stared at her. "...What?"

"I said that I was on my way to St. Ives. I didn't say I knew where those Mormons were going." Laura balled her hands into fists before slowly releasing them before she got her nails stuck in her palms again.

"I can't be around you right now...I just can't." Laura said sliding out of the booth they were in. "I'm gonna go get some chili."

"It's seven in the morning and we're about to go to school." Jamie pointed out and Laura just gave him a look.

"Anytime is a good time for Uncle Eliot's chili." She said before walking away from the booth. "Hey." She said as her friend and Lucille's older sister Alice passed her on her way to the booth.

"Sup?" She asked as Laura when to the bar and Alice sat down and slid until she was sitting next to the wall. "What's wrong with Laura?She looked agitated."

"She didn't look anything." Jamie pointed out. "How did you know she was agitated?" He asked and Alice shrugged as she pulled off her coat.

"It's all about micro expressions babe." She reminded him with a smirk before looking to her sister. "Dad said you didn't come home last night."

"I stayed over at-"

"Spencer's." Alice continued. "I know. I started sewing tracking devices in your clothes since you were seven and I lost you at the mall." She leaned in closer. "What was with all those midnight trips to the pharmacy?" She asked and Lucille's face turned red as she, not so subtly, glanced at Jamie and then back at her sister.

"None of your business." She claimed through clenched teeth.

"Did you run out of ointment for your-"

"Oh my God!" Lucille exclaimed, but no one paid her any attention. The people who frequented the Bridgeport Brewery was used to the commotion that seemed to circle around the children of the owners...especially the daughter of a certain blonde cereal lover. "I can't believe you!" She said as she began sliding out of the booth.

"Lucille." Alice said, but her sister paid her no mind. "Lu-Lucille come on! I'm sorry!" Her sister just continued walking straight out of the front entrance of the brewery and Alice turned to Jamie. "What'd I say?"

"I think- and this is just a hunch," He began. "It had something to do with that ointment you mentioned."

"Don't be an ass." Alice warned. "I will punch you in the throat again."

"You're so violent." Jamie said leaning forward with his hands on the table. "I love it." He went to kiss her and Alice pushed his face back with a laugh.

 **(** **O** **)(** **O** **)(** **O** **)**

"How is school going?" Mikel asked watching as her only daughter rushed around her bedroom looking for things she had misplaced.

"Fine," Her daughter, Spencer, said as she searched through the drawers in her desk looking for her pencil case. She could've sworn she had put it in the front pocket of her backpack, but now she couldn't find it anywhere.

"And your friends?" Mikel asked looking around as much as she could. Spencer hadn't realized that she had dropped out of sit from her mothers view so she could look under her bed, but like always it was cleaner than a whistle.

"They're great." Spencer called up, hoping she could hear. "Where the hell is my pencil case!?"

"It's on your bed." Mikel said and smiled when Spencer's head popped up from behind the couch.

"Say what now?" She asked and Mikel couldn't help the laugh the came out.

"It's on your pillow, I can see it." She said pointing. Spencer quickly jumped onto the bed before spotting her green pencil case halfway covered by her pillow.

"Nice." She quickly snatched it up and took it over to her backpack before stuffing it inside, swinging her bag over her shoulder and going over to her laptop.

"I hope you have a good day at school." Mikel told her. "I know your nervous about your first day of school, but don't be. If your friends are anything like their parents, you'll be in good hands." Spencer smiled.

"I wish we could talk more." She admitted. "You're still coming for my birthday right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mikel promised before kissing her hand and pressing it onto the screen and Spencer copied her. "I love you."

"I love you too mom." They smiled and waved to each other before Mikel signed off, leaving Spencer staring at a white computer screen. Suddenly the purple watch on her wrist beeped and she brought it up to look at it.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late for school"

* * *

 _ **So I hoped that you liked it. This is just the first chapter which was my way of introducing you to the characters. Please tell me your thoughts.**_


	2. The First Time Job Pt 2

_**Summary:**_ Hardison, Eliot and Parker continued and expanded Leverage by taking it international, but they didn't let that stop them from living their lives. Their kids are the proof, but they aren't satisfied with the simple life. Their kids want to walk in their footsteps and help those who can't help themselves.

 _ **So, as you all have guessed by now, this is a Leverage story and it's about their...KIDS! It took me forever to decided names, Faceclaims, positions in the group and even secondary characters because, lets face it, we needed replacements for Sterling and Det. Bonanno.**_

 _ **Anyway, I don't want to babble on and on about things you probably don't even care about so we're just gonna get this done and over with.**_

 _ **Main Cast**_

 ** _Odeya Rush as Spencer Spencer  
Elizabeth Gillies as Alice White Hardison  
Dylan O'Brien as Charlie  
Arden Cho as Lucille Hardison  
Alexandra Daddario as Laura Ford_**  
 _ **Robbie Amell as Jamie Ford**_

 _ **Secondary Cast  
Zac Efron as Peter Bonanno  
Emily Van Camp as Olivia Sterling**_

* * *

"How was school Sweetheart?" Sophie asked as the front door of the family's five bedroom home opened and slammed shut. It had always been a bit demure for Sophie's taste but she knew a home for their children meant a lot to Nate so she agreed to it as long as they bought a second house that Sophie could fill with her stolen diamonds and artifacts any way she liked. Now that their children were in their teens, the family spent most of their time in Sophie's house that everyone referred to as 'The House Of Diamonds and Thieves'.

"How'd you know it was met?" Her daughter Laura asked as she dragged her feet over the fuzzy black area carpet before falling face first onto the white couch.

"You slam the door," Sophie reminded her as she uncrossed her legs and sat forward in the chair. "Your brother shuts it." She tossed the book she had been reading onto the glass table in the center of the living room narrowly missing the very expensive Qianlong vase that had been placed in the middle. "Talk to your mother, tell me what's wrong."

Laura lifted her head up from the couched and turned it towards Sophie before letting it fall back down. "Since the school doesn't have a gymnastics team I decided to try out for the cheerleading team like dad said."

"And?" Sophie asked and Laura sighed in disappointment telling Sophie what she needed to know. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"So am I." Laura said as she sat up right. "It's not like I'm student of the year and now everyone on the team hates me because of my try-out."

"It was that bad?" Sophie asked. She wasn't sure how they could keep her daughter off the team. Laura had been doing backflips since she was in Sophie's stomach and she had the sonogram pictures to prove it.

Laura nodded. "I started with dancing because you said cheerleaders like that stuff." Sophie nodded. "Then I had to do the routine that all the girls had to learn for their tryout and then I did every single flip, move and cartwheel they called out and now-"

"You're not even on the team and you're feeling used and angry." Sophie finished. "Maybe a little insulted."

Laura gave her a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"What you're talking about." Sophie told her. "You getting rejected from the cheerleading team."

"I didn't get rejected." Laura said as if it was obvious. "I was the first person they accepted."

Sophie raised her eyebrow. "What?" She asked. "Then why are you so sad?"

"I'm sad because they ran out of pudding at lunch so I had to eat yogurt." Laura said as if her mother should've known these things.

"Then why do all the cheerleaders hate you?" Laura scoffed.

"Because they know I'm better than them." She answered. "Apparently I'm the only girl, or flyer as they call it, on that team that can go higher than twenty feet during a flip without getting dizzy and I've been doing jumps higher than that since I was seven and now the captain or whoever the hell she is, is pissed because I apparently did a flip, which I learned when I was nine by the way, that only she could do until now."

"Well I completely read that wrong." Sophie murmured. Parker and Hardison's daughter Lucy considered reading people to be Sophie's superpower, but Sophie had never been good at reading Parker and by default, Laura since they were so similar. "Sweetie, you do understand that normal people can't do what you can do right?" She asked.

Laura just blinked as if she hadn't understood a word her mother just spoke.

Sophie sighed before thinking of something. She stood up and went to sit next to the blue eyed girl. "Do you remember when you were little and your Aunt Parker used to take you that chocolate shop in New York?"

"Used to?" Laura scoffed. "Try every Saturday in the summer."

"How did you get in the chocolate shop?" Sophie asked.

"We went through the skylight using a DBI-SALA Deluxe Fall Protection harness and a steel rig with a carbon fiber casing." She answered as if it was simply and Sophie gave her a look that clearly said 'that's what I'm talking about'.

"Sweetheart," She said folding her hands together. "Normal people don't do that." Laura looked shocked and scandalized. "They're normal so they go through the door."

"Way to take all the fun out of it." Laura scoffed with an eye roll, but then her face changed as she began to see what her mother meant. "So other girls weren't jumping from the top of the Empire state building when they were twelve?"

"No." Sophie said with a headshake before she realized what Laura said. "Wait, what?! You were jumping off the Empire State building at seven?!"

Laura's eyes widened. "Oops," She said standing up. "I forgot that was supposed to be a secret." She started to quickly walk away, but Sophie was already up and walking behind her.

"Oh, no you don't." Sophie said grabbing the back of Laura's white button up. The teen didn't even hesitate as she jerked forward, popping all the buttons off of the shirt leaving her only in her jeans and sports bra before running up the stairs. She stopped when she got to the top and jumped up and grabbed the steel bar that was hanging from the ceiling before pulling herself up and going into the vent in the ceiling feet first.

"Damn you Nate." Sophie growled. He had originally put those up for Parker knowing she would find a more destructive way into the vents if he didn't. As time went pass Parker stopped climbing into their vents whenever she and Hardison got in a fight about the Horde or something and Laura used them as her escape route away from conversations she didn't want to have and moments she didn't want to be in. "You'll have to come down sometime young lady!"

 **(** **O** **)(** **O** **)(** **O** **)**

"Has anyone seen Laura?" Alice asked when she sat down at the friends usual table in the quad at their free period. Well it wasn't exactly all of their free periods, just Spencer and Jamie's, Lucy and Laura had somehow made their science teacher go crazy and their class had a free period until the school could find a replacement and Alice had joined the schools cloud watching club (which she did not participate in) which allowed her to skip both third and sixth period whenever she wished as long as she got her work done some other time.

"She skipped the rest of the day." Jamie told her as she sat down next to him. "She made the cheerleading team so she probably still processing that."

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked grabbing for her sisters backpack. "I need a double dose of gummy frogs before I choke down the crap in the cafeteria."

"That bitch in charge of the cloud watching club wanted proof that I had been actually looking at clouds." Alice said putting her bag on the stone table and Lucy snatched it up.

"Which of course you haven't been doing." Lucy continued as Alice pulled off her sweater.

"Exactly," She said. "So I gave her some bull crap story about a cloud that was shaped like a turtle."

"And she bought it?" Spencer asked and Alice smirked.

"With a twenty dollar bill." She said before turning to her boyfriend. "So there's a new Drew Barrymore movie coming out next week. Want to illegally download it at my house?" He didn't answer and Alice frowned when she realized she was being ignored. "Hello?" She knocked on his forehead and he winced as he pulled away.

"Ow!"

"You're ignoring me." She informed him with a smile but then it turned into a frown. "I hate being ignored."

"Sorry," He said. "You were saying something about Barry Manilow?" Alice sighed and shook her head.

"Forget it." She said. "What were you looking at?" Jamie turned away from her before jutting his chin out towards the other side of the quad.

There were five girls all dressed in expensive silks and designer jeans surrounding a small girl with blonde hair in not so expensive clothes. Her head was down and her long hair was covering her face, but they could all tell she would rather be anywhere than where she was.

"Who is that?" Spencer asked and Jamie shrugged.

"I'm on it." Alice said taking out her phone. She tapped one of the Apps labeled 'SSL' before holding it up as if she were taking a picture of the scene.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked, but Alice didn't bother looking away from her phone.

"It's an App Lucy made me." She answered. "It tells me who the person is I'm looking at and anything I'd ever need to know about them and all I have to do is scan their face, but it only works for the kids at school."

"Why would you ever need something like that?" Spencer asked.

"So if someone pisses me off I know who I'm putting on my Shit List." Alice answered before her phone had a clear view of the girls face. It searched through the hundreds of girls that went to the school before stopping at one. "Got it." She said handing the phone off to Jamie.

"Her name is Sandra Odelin." He read before his eyebrows furrowed. "Odelin...why do I know that name?"

"Because her dad just made the cover of the New Yorker." Lucy said looking at her laptop that no one had seen her take out of her bag. She turned the screen around to show her friends. "He scammed about twenty million dollars from his clients."

"What'd he do?" Jamie asked.

"He was an investment banker." A voice said but it hadn't come from any of his friend. They all turned to see a boy with black hair sitting at the table next to them staring a laptop screen. He had pale skin and wore a dark blue button up long sleeve with both sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a pair of black rimmed glasses and a gray beanie. He looked up and gave them all a look.

"Why do you know that?" Spencer asked warily and the boy shrugged.

"I'm a people watcher." He said. "I watch people, learn their habits."

"You sound like a stalker." Alice told him bluntly and he shrugged again.

"It comes with it's disadvantages." He said. "But I learn stuff; like how you're adopted."

Alice's eyes went wide as she glared at him. "Excuse me?" It wasn't that she didn't know she was adopted, she did. It was public knowledge, but she didn't know how someone she had never even seen before knew that.

The boy sighed. "I sit here at this exact table every day." He told her. "You and your friends sit there every day. I overheard you call Hello Kitty over there your sister." Lucy's jaw dropped at the racist comment. "No offense." The boy said quickly seeing her reaction. Not even a second later Lucy shrugged and threw gummy frog into her mouth. "So I figured that you two just had different dads or moms, but usually with half-siblings you see some signs of resentment even if they're small and subtle, but there were none so that just left the adoption thing. Next came figuring out which one of you were adopted and I initially thought it was her because she younger and according to International Bureau of Legalized Adoption, couples who have children but decide to adopt choose children younger than the ones they already have 87% more than adopting children older than they have, but then I thought that your parents were apart of the 13% who choose children older than the ones they have so listened some more and realized that you were both adopted when your friend over here," He gestured to Spencer. "Asked if she could interview you as an adopted child for some class or other."

Alice looked pissed. She opened her mouth to yell God knows what at the stranger, but she was stopped by Jamie. "She's leaving." He said as he watched the small blonde rush into the school. "I'm going after her." And before anyone could say anything he was up and running after the girl. Alice made growling noise in the back of throat trying to decide whether to follow her boyfriend of stay and yell at the guy. She quickly chose.

"This isn't over you little creep." She growled at the boy before getting up and going after Jamie. Spencer and Lucy watched her go before they turned to the boy.

"Did you really do all that to figure out if she was adopted?" Spencer asked and the boy snorted.

"No," He said with a head shake. "I just looked on her Facebook and saw a picture of her mom and dad." He turned his computer around and both girls saw a picture of Lucy and Alice's parents Parker and Alec.

"Alice is gonna be pissed." Spencer whispered to Lucy who nodded in agreement.

Inside the school Jamie had finally caught up with Sandra, but before he could say anything to her she rushed into a door. Jamie was just about to follow her when Alice appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked and she gave him a look.

"Saving you from a two week suspension." She said pointing to the sign on the door appointing it the girls bathroom.

"Oh." He said stupidly and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, oh." She agreed before patting him on the chest. "You stay out here, I'll go talk to her." She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm before she could go into the door.

"She was crying." He told her. "And you aren't the most...sympathetic person."

She gave him a look as she pulled her arm away. "I'll be fine." She said. "Who do you think stayed with your sister when she got her period and started crying because her immature, dumbass brother convinced her she was gonna die?"

"That was not my fault." He defended and she raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arm. "I didn't know she would react like that."

"She was eleven." She reminded him and he threw his arms up.

"Who gets their period at eleven?!" He asked. "You didn't get yours until you were fifteen!" Alice scoffed.

"I got mine when I was eight." She told him. "You just didn't notice because you weren't concerned with what was in my pants until I was fifteen and now I'm pissed at you so good luck getting lucky for the next few weeks." She said before walking into the bathroom.

When she got inside a toilet flushed and a girl exited one of the stalls before walking past Alice and out of the door.

"Sandra?" Alice asked as she bent and looked for shoes under the stall doors as she walked. "I saw you run in here and wanted to see if you were okay." She stopped when she spotted a pair of beige flats. Girls like Sandra were meek and always trying to blend in. If she was wearing any shoe those would be them. "Sandra?" Alice asked standing up straight. "My name's Alice...can you come out?"

"No." The girl sniffed. "There's no toilet paper in this stall and I'm out of tissues. I'm disgusting."

"You think you're disgusting?" Alice asked going into the neighboring stall. "That girl just left out of here without washing her hands. That's disgusting." She said before grabbing the toilet paper and left the stall. "I've seen someone drink an entire jug of expired milk on a dare and throw it all up ten seconds later." Alice told her. "I've seen disgusting at such a high level that most things don't even faze me." After a moment Alice heard another sniff before the stall door opened and Sandra came out. Hey eyes were read and it looked like she hadn't had a good nights sleep in forever.

"Thanks," She said when Alice handed her the roll of toilet paper and ripped some off before she wiped at her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked suddenly and Alice gave her a confused look. "I know who you are." She continued. "Alice Hardison. You're the one who put Jimmy Ford's car on the roof of the school."

"He prefers Jamie." Alice said instinctively. "And I was just pissed at him because he ate the sandwich our uncle made for me."

"You did that over a sandwich?" Sandra asked thinking Alice was crazy.

"You obviously have never been to the Bridgeport Brewery." Alice muttered. "But never mind that. I saw you crying and came to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine." Sandra lied with a feeble smile as she made her way over to the sinks. "Things have just been hard since my dad-"

"Stole twenty million dollars from his clients and left the country?" Alice asked and Sandra reluctantly nodded. "Why did did he do that anyway?" She asked and Sandra looked at her. "Not the steal money part, I meant the leave the country part. Why wouldn't he take his only daughter?"

"I have no idea." Sandra told her. "I just know that three days ago we were eating dinner together and the next morning he leaves a cryptic message on my phone just before the FBI stormed into our house."

"Do you still have the message?" Alice asked and Sandra nodded. "Can I hear it?"

"Why?" Sandra asked and Alice bit her lip. Should she or shouldn't she? After making her decision Alice made sure that no one else was in the bathroom before going into the door and locking it. "What are you doing?" She asked when Alice came back towards her.

"My parents have a business." Alice started. "Usually they go after criminals like your dad, but I think we could help you."

"What?" Sandra asked not really understanding and Alice sighed.

"It's called Leverage." Alice started.

 **(** **O** **)(** **O** **)(** **O** **)**

 _'Honey, it's daddy.'_ The voice of Jeremy Odelin said. _'I'm so sorry about everything that's happening, but know that I love you and don't ever forget that. I got into some trouble with a few people and I have to go away for a while and I'm sorry about that, but I will explain as soon as possible. Just don't talk to any reporters and take care of your mom...I love you baby._ '

Alice pressed the pause button on her phone before looking to her friends. "That's the message Sandra's dad left for her two weeks ago. No one's seen or heard from him since."

"Is that why those girls were messing with her?" Spencer asked and Alice nodded.

"They used to be her friends." The boy said and Alice scowled at him. "Then their dads lost millions because of Sandra's dad."

"Okay," Alice said dropping her phone onto the table. "Who the hell are you?"

"Alice-" Spencer started, but the dark haired girl held up her hand.

"You just butt into our conversation earlier and then just sit down like we're friends? We're not." She snapped. "Now who the hell are you?"

"Charlie." He said holding out a hand with a charming smile. Alice just glared at him.

"Moving on..." Lucy started. "Why did you even get this? You know our parents aren't going to help a criminal."

"She's right." Jamie agreed and Alice picked up her phone and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"I know," She told them. "But we can help Sandra."

They were all quiet for a moment, Lucy wondering if her sister was insane, Jamie wondering how they could pull it off, Spencer thinking of every single way it could go wrong and Charlie wondering what was happening.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy asked finally. "Our parents will never agree to that."

"Then we don't tell them." Alice said. "We have our own little team right here; Uncle Eliot taught Spencer everything he knows, you were able to beat dad's time for hacking into the Pentagon undetected, Laura is basically mom reincarnate, Jamie's a natural born leader and he's not a functioning alcoholic so we already have them beat in the leader department and just last night I convinced Aunt Sophie to buy me a car."

"You already have a car." Jamie reminded her and she just gave him a look that said 'see?'.

"What about him?" Lucy asked jutting her chin out towards Charlie who raised an eyebrow.

"He watches people." Spencer said before Alice could. "He watched us for days and know our habits, our relationships...just imagine what he could do with your surveillance skills."

"I don't understand what's happening right now." Charlie confessed. "Am I being recruited for the Avengers Initiative?"

Alice gave him an unimpressed look. "I don't know." She said looking back to Spencer. "We don't know him, we don't know his habits, he could be a ticking time bomb."

"I'm not a ticking time bomb."

"You're just saying that because he pissed you off." Spencer said. "He could be the next Hardison."

"I don't know what a Hardison is."

"He will never be as good as my dad." Alice informed her friend before looking at Charlie. "But you're right. He could be of some use to us."

"Still have no idea what's happening."

"Um, guys." Jamie cut in. "I'm all for helping Sandra and everything, but how the hell are we supposed to keep this a secret from our parents?" He asked and everyone looked at him. "They spy on people for a living, don't you think they'll realize that we're up to something?"

Alice looked at Lucy who nodded and then turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "Let us handle that." Then she got up and picked up her bag before giving Jamie a quick kiss and walking away from the table.

"Wait," Lucy said. "Now?" Alice didn't stop and the petite girl scrambled around, shoving all her things back into her backpack before running after her sister. Charlie watched after them before turning to Spencer and Jamie.

"I still have no idea what just happened." He told them and Spencer put her hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to Leverage."

* * *

 _ **So that was chapter two! It's been forever since I posted something, but I wanted to make sure it was good.**_

 _ **Please leave me your thoughts and questions. I'll try to answer them as best I can without giving up too much of the story.**_


End file.
